


Eyes Are The Window To The Soul But Hotel Windows Are The Window To Kinky Sex

by 3ALover



Series: Ice Orgy [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Shoma asks Yuzuru if he wants to do something kinky. Yuzuru decides to be a good friend and have some great sex at the same time.





	Eyes Are The Window To The Soul But Hotel Windows Are The Window To Kinky Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving tomorrow to go home so I've got time to post this before I go out for goodbye drinks! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

There were a lot of things that Yuzuru had thought of doing before. He was no stranger to sex, though he didn’t really do it often. He was more shocked that Shoma had come to him and asked, pretty smoothly, if he wanted to ‘have some fun’ because ‘we’re friends, why not?’ have some fun together.

Yuzuru was not usually one to sleep with someone he was really friends with like Shoma, but at ice shows, everybody hooked up. He figured ‘why not’. Shoma had grown up quite a lot in the past few years. He was incredibly handsome now. Yuzuru was sure anybody with eyes couldn’t help but admire his face and the body that adulthood had sculpted for him.

However, as outgoing and flirtatious as Shoma could be sometimes, Yuzuru was very stunned when Shoma suggested something ‘kinky’ while they stood making out at the door to his hotel room after he let Yuzuru in.

“What kind of kinky?” Yuzuru asked, arms looped around Shoma’s neck loosely.

Shoma smirked in a way that made Yuzuru’s pants tighten. Shoma slid a hand along Yuzuru’s back teasingly. “Have you ever thought about doing something… risky?”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. “I’m at sixty percent accuracy for a quad axel, I think you know the answer to that.”

Shoma bit back a grin. “So I have this fantasy. And I thought since you’re my friend, maybe you would be the best shot I have at doing it.”

“Go on,” Yuzuru said, looking down at Shoma’s plush (if dry) lips.

Shoma leaned in and kissed his jaw, making Yuzuru close his eyes and sigh. He continued kissing down his throat. “Don’t you think it would be thrilling to do something where there’s a pretty slight risk? Like, it’s unlikely but ‘what if’?”

Yuzuru shivered. “I haven’t, but I always have to think of consequences.”

Shoma sucked on a spot that made Yuzuru moan. “What if you just went for it instead?”

Yuzuru suddenly had a thought. “Wait,” he said more seriously, pulling back to glare down at Shoma. “If you think I’ll let you fuck me without a condom, I-“

Shoma burst into giggles. “Oh my God, Yuzuru, no!” He rolled his eyes. “Come on, I said risky, not stupid.” He tugged Yuzuru back in to kiss him slowly. Yuzuru relaxed and enjoyed Shoma’s kisses. Shoma was a really, really good kisser, surprisingly. Shoma pulled back a few centimeters and looked up at him with dark, sultry eyes. “I want to fuck you in front of the window with the curtains open.”

Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “I- That-“ He shivered suddenly as he imagined it. Imagined looking out at the city below the hotel while being fucked. Knowing that anybody with binoculars could see him. Hell, anybody in the building across from them who happened to look would see him, bent over, being fucked within an inch of his life. Yuzuru knew he was sexy, so whoever saw him wouldn’t be able to look away. Whoever saw him would watch and be so turned on and yet they would know they could _never_ touch him no matter how bad he made them want to.

“Yuzu?” Shoma purred, and Yuzuru looked at him with a soft gasp.

“Yes. Yes, let’s do that. Fuck, I want to do that,” he said, then dove in, kissing Shoma so hard their teeth clacked painfully, but the moans were worth it. As they stripped each other, they gravitated towards the windows. By the time they were both naked, they were standing in front of them, kissing and grinding together. 

“I’m gonna get stuff,” Shoma panted against his lips. “Open the windows and pick a position. I have a chair if you want to ride me.”

Yuzuru moaned at the thought. He walked over and pulled the curtains wide, shivering as he looked at the city he stood bare naked in front of. He could see buildings within sight range and moaned, rubbing his hands over his body as he looked at the small windows in the distance. If anybody was standing there, looking out, they would see the pale silhouette of a body against the darkness inside the hotel room. They wouldn’t be able to see his face, but they would know he was naked before them. His cock twitched at that thought. He turned back around and considered if he wanted to look at Shoma and know anybody could see Shoma fucking his ass, or if he wanted to look out and be reminded exactly how exposed he was. 

When Shoma got to him, he put the condom and lube on the chair he’d put by the window and pushed Yuzuru up against it, kissing him firmly. “What do you want, Yuzu?”

“Sit on the chair first,” Yuzuru decided. He guided Shoma to the chair, and Shoma licked his lips as Yuzuru leaned in to kiss him and then kissed his neck, then his chest, then pushed Shoma’s legs apart to kneel between them.

“Fuck,” Shoma grunted, realizing where this was going.

Yuzuru tiptoed his fingers along Shoma’s thighs towards his cock as he looked up at him. “Don’t look at me. Look out there,” he said, nodding over his shoulder. “Look at those windows on that building over there. Think of how anybody looking right at us would see me, on my knees, ass pressed against the cold glass, sucking your cock for everybody to see.” Before Shoma could respond, Yuzuru took hold of his cock and stroked it, making him groan in relief. He teased Shoma’s balls with one hand, rolling them in his palm, and ducked down to take his cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck, I knew you would be good at this,” Shoma sighed, petting Yuzuru’s hair gently. Yuzuru moaned and pressed into the touch, making Shoma shiver. “Shit, you like that?” he went back to it, just stroking Yuzuru’s hair. Yuzuru shivered pleasantly and looked up at Shoma, who was looking down at him. 

Yuzuru pulled off, pouting. “Look out the window,” he reminded him and Shoma reluctantly did so. Yuzuru curled his tongue around the tip of Shoma’s cock, watching the way his throat bobbed and his eyes dilated as he looked around. Yuzuru took him in his mouth again, making a show of going as far down as he could. To be a small guy, Shoma’s cock was probably just as big as Yuzuru’s, which though not crazy big, was pretty large on Shoma’s small body. Yuzuru had never imagined his friend would have such a lovely cock. 

Yuzuru reached between his own legs after a moment, stroking himself teasingly as he bobbed his head faster. Shoma panted. “Shit, can I fuck you? God, I want to fuck you.”

Yuzuru moaned and nodded. He pulled off of him with an obscene slurp, wiping his mouth before gracefully standing up. He started to turn but squeaked when Shoma grabbed his hips and tugged him in as he stood up, sucking hard at Yuzuru’s throat. “Shoma!” he whined, gasping when Shoma stroked his cock slowly between them. 

“Come on. Turn around for me.” Shoma grabbed his hips and pushed him around. Yuzuru squeaked and braced his hands on the glass, cheeks flushed when he saw his own reflection faintly and saw how wrecked he looked already, flushed and puffy-lipped. “God, your ass. I’ve never fucked such an amazing ass.” Shoma urged him to change his stance, spreading his legs further so that he was low enough for Shoma to reach.

Yuzuru snickered, only to have it turn into a moan when two fingers shoved into him as chastisement. “Oh, Shoma!” He was more than capable of a little rough of a prep job. Two small fingers was nothing, but at the same time, Shoma knew just where to curl them to make him shudder. “SHOMA!” He gasped and moaned when Shoma pushed a third finger in, fucking him slowly with his fingers. “Please, I don’t need much. I just need you,” Yuzuru moaned in frustration. 

Shoma pulled his fingers out and made him whimper. “Hang on, Yuzuru. Gotta get this condom on.” Yuzuru wiggled his ass with a bratty pout over his shoulder, only to cry out when Shoma slapped his ass instead.

“YES!” he cried, then flushed, turning to face forward again.

Shoma was quiet for a moment. “O-oh? You-“

“Oh my god, don’t tease,” Yuzuru pouted. “Yes, I do. Just- just don’t make fun of me.”

“Fuck no, it’s so hot.” Shoma slapped the other side of his ass firmly and Yuzuru moaned, pushing his ass out shamelessly. “Fuuuuuck, no wonder guys love when you’re on the tour.”

“Just fuck me,” Yuzuru whined. “Shoma, please- OH YES!” Yuzuru gasped and clawed helplessly at the glass, head falling against it when Shoma filled him in one, fast thrust. He shivered as he got used to it, and Shoma rubbed his warm ass cheeks – no doubt already turning red – as he murmured against his shoulder, letting him adjust. Yuzuru sucked in a breath and looked out the window, moaning when he saw a light on in a window not too far down the road from them. “Okay, fuck me.”

Shoma wasted no time drawing back and starting a slow, teasing pace. He kissed between Yuzuru’s shoulders, rubbing his hands all over Yuzuru’s body, from his thighs to his chest. He teased his nipples and Yuzuru whimpered, eyes fluttering as he tried to keep them open. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot. Why haven’t I thought of this earlier? It’s not like we’re not friends,” Shoma moaned, and Yuzuru shivered.

“Your cock is perfect,” he blurted out. He blushed. “I mean, not to get weird, Sho, but God. It’s a great size. Feels so good but went in easy. Big guys, it hurts at first every single time.”

“I don’t know if I should feel insulted for glad you like it,” Shoma grumbled, and then slapped his ass as punishment. Yuzuru whined and cried out. 

“Oh yes, harder, Shoma!” Shoma slapped his ass harder and Yuzuru shivered but giggled. “I meant fuck me harder, but thank you, that feels so good.”

“Oh, I can do both,” Shoma moaned, and Yuzuru gasped when his hands went solely to holding onto Yuzuru’s waist as he drove his cock roughly in and out of Yuzuru. “Fuck, look at you. Look at your reflection. Look at your face when I’m fucking you. What if someone saw?” Yuzuru moaned. “What if someone is over there right now, watching a sexy, slender man getting fucked hard in his ass?” Shoma spanked him again and he shivered helplessly. “What if they see me fucking you so good your cock is dripping?”

Yuzuru hadn’t even realized, but as he looked down, Shoma was right. His cock was angrily red, hard, and precum was dripping onto the floor. They would have to clean that later. “Shoma, please,” he begged.

Shoma spanked him and tugged Yuzuru’s ass a little lower, making him spread his legs farther, but it turned out to be the best choice ever when Shoma’s cock was driving into his prostate. “Oh FUUUUUUCK!” he wailed, gasping and clawing at the glass, leaving smeared fingerprints. “SHOMA! SHOMAAA!” he cried, only to let out a ragged sob when Shoma slapped his ass so hard it made his whole body shudder. “Yes, yes, yes, yes,” he changed, and Shoma growled, wrapping one arm around him up high, holding him by the throat but not squeezing, and the other around his hips as he fucked him in hard, fast thrusts.

“Fucking come for everybody to see you, you dirty slut,” Shoma growled behind him. “Everybody looking this way will see you coming on my cock like the shameless show-off you are.” He held him by his throat, fucking him hard, rough, and fast, and spanked his ass _hard_ with a growl and Yuzuru cried out, gasping and shuddering as his pleasure crested and he came.

“OH YES!” Yuzuru sobbed out, shuddering in Shoma’s hold as he came, cum spurting all over the glass. “SHOMA, SHOMA, SHOMA!” with every cry of his name, Shoma spanked him and it only made his orgasm seem to never end. 

When he finally felt the pleasure reach a peak and he started to come down, Shoma cried out hoarsely and his hips jerked into Yuzuru in a way that made him squeak at the overstimulation. “FUUUUUUCK,” Shoma cried out, and Yuzuru moaned, fucking his hips back to work, Shoma through his orgasm. 

When they both collapsed against the glass, panting, Yuzuru whimpered. “Sho?”

Shoma pulled out of him a bit less gently than he meant to and stumbled back to the chair. Yuzuru groaned and crossed his arms, bracing himself against the glass. “Holy shit, I wish it wasn’t stupid to take a picture right now.” Yuzuru hummed inquisitively and Shoma chuckled weakly. “Your body is always gorgeous, but leaned against the glass with your legs crossed, your ass bright red from the slapping, and cum dripping down the window beside your thigh… fuck it’s like porn.”

Yuzuru snorted, giggling. “You dirty, dirty man.” He turned and walked shakily to flop into Shoma’s lap, making him grunt at the weight. Yuzuru laid his head back against Shoma’s shoulder, tipped back to look up at the ceiling in exhaustion. “God, I’m glad you fucking asked me to do that. Something so kinky just makes me wild, and damn, most guys are afraid to smack my ass as hard as you did.”

Shoma chuckled and rubbed his sore behind soothingly. “You’re Yuzuru Hanyu. You won’t break.”

“Yeah, well, you know what I’m made of better than big men whose hand covers my entire waist,” Yuzuru pointed out. “You know us little guys aren’t breakable.”

Shoma snorted. “If anybody is unbreakable, it’s you,” he said. He smiled up at Yuzuru. “This was fun, right?”

Yuzuru nodded. “Definitely fun. I’m gonna have to try that again with someone big enough to hold me up against the glass and fuck me.”

Shoma rolled his eyes. “You really are such a slut for those big pairs skaters, dude. I swear, one day you’re gonna make one fall in love with you and really cause drama.”

“Eh, love is stupid when I can tease straight guys into fucking me during ice shows,” Yuzuru said with a smug smirk. “You should try it. You’re more masculine than pretty, but you’re little. They’ll think they have to ‘take care of you’.”

Shoma shrugged. “Eh, I usually go for girls. I just figured any girl I asked to do this would tell me I’m a pervert. I knew you’re a kinky fucker already from the gossip.”

Yuzuru giggled deviously and stood up. “Alright. Time to clean up before the cum dries and the maid has to scrub it off and we get kicked out of the hotel as a whole tour,” he said, and Shoma whined lazily as Yuzuru tugged him to his feet and made him help him. 

~

In the locker room the next morning, when they were all getting ready for practice, Jason walked in mid-conversation with Jun. “I’m serious, Jason! Somebody was having sex in the window across from me! I couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl but somebody was doing it with the curtain open and I saw the whole thing! Who would do that?!” he asked, nose scrunched up.

“Yeah, that’s pretty weird,” Jason agreed. “Honestly, the lack of shame some people have. You’re a child! They didn’t even think about who might see them being gross like that.”

Yuzuru went pale and looked down the row at Shoma, who was bright red and trying to hide his face inside his locker from the shame. Yuzuru felt a little guilty, but at the same time, it was kinda funny to learn that, yep, people could and did see them. 

Yuzuru kinda liked it, even if he didn’t exactly feel great about who did the seeing.


End file.
